


Reconnecting

by Ceares



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years after, it's reunion time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt, and could probably have written a couple of thousand more words with additional time. I hope my recipient is happy with the outcome. A thousand thanks to Chelsea Frew who jumped in to beta at the last minute and did a great job, especially with the comma wrangling.
> 
> Written for jax

 

 

**Thursday**

**Reunion Central!  
From the desk of Ashley Morgan --Your Student Body President.**

**_"Make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver and the other gold."_ **

**Remember everyone, find someone to cover your patrols -- this weekend is going to be fun, fun, fun! That means no work, work, work! Looking forward to seeing everyone tomorrow, but for those of you that can't make it, don't despair, Saturday and Sunday are going to offer plenty of opportunity to have a good time and catch up with everybody.**

**Also, as per both League and Guild bylaws, the truce is in effect until Monday morning, so while you may not have to share a table with your arch-nemesis, (and yes we double checked the seating arrangements), you do have to be civil until the reunion is over.**

I.

"I can't wait for you to get home. It's gonna be just like high school again. God!" Magenta dumped another load of clothes into the washing machine. What she really needed was super dry cleaning power. No way was she letting Zach weasel out of his turn to do laundry again next week. He and Ethan were off being heroic in their last set of clean uniforms, and she was stuck on Maytag duty. For a minute she thought about 'accidentally' washing everything on hot, but the last time that happened, the hue produced from their mingled signature colors was so pukey, they'd had to toss everything out.

_"I can't wait to get home myself. I'm freezing my butt off out here. "_

"I bet you wish Warren was there to warm you up."

_Mags!_

"Layla!" She heard the exasperated sigh even over the phone. She imagined Layla with her hands on her hips, brow puckered slightly. It had been almost two years since she'd seen her, and she really did miss her. High school reunions were lame, but she was looking forward to this one if it would get them all in one place again.

_"We're not going there, okay. All of that was a big mess, and I don't particularly want to revisit it this weekend."_

Magenta wondered if her friend was really still so naive that she thought that there was any way the three of them could be in same room, hell, in the same town, without there being trouble. Half the people coming to the reunion were probably showing up just to see the show between the Flame, Lady Gaea and Justice.

They'd called themselves the Super Six when they started out. The name was just one of the arguments that led to them disbanding. It was more important that they stay friends than that they work together, although even that started to unravel after everything between Will, Layla and Warren. She and Zach had managed a friendly break up somewhere around junior year in high school, and watching the other three implode, she was really glad.

She, Zach and Ethan became the Triple Threat. And yeah, they knew it was silly, but so were their super powers, and it worked for them. They did a lot of rescue work, and stealth assignments, bringing light into dark places, getting into tight spaces, and well-guarded fortresses undetected. They gave backup to various other heroes occasionally. but they did their own stuff too. They hadn't followed the book, because Will and Layla showed them they didn't have to.

II.

"Did you manage to reach your friend?"

Kwame was standing in the doorway watching Layla when she hung up the phone, his expression curious. She'd worked on and off with the Planeteers for years as a thank you to the original Gaea herself, for permission for her hero name, and because it was far easier to deal with the planet than it was with people. Pollution was clear cut, no gray areas to get lost in.

"Yeah. I'll be flying back this evening, if you don't mind taking me?" Working together had taken the initial spark of attraction between them, and turned it into a strong friendship -- getting romantic with friends was bad business. She'd been down that road twice before, she'd learned better than to go down it again.

"Will you be seeing Will and Warren?"

She shrugged. "We weren't exactly a big graduating class so it'll be hard to avoid Will at least, but I won't be seeing them any more than I have to."

Kwame put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him with a sigh. "Maybe this is the perfect time for the three of you to work through everything. You speak so often of how much you miss their friendship. Maybe you can find your way back to each other this weekend."

III.

"I can't believe you managed to sell the Dolan house. I didn't think anybody would ever take that monstrosity." Sharon reached out and put a hand on Will's arm, nails digging lightly into the material of his jacket. "But then again, you do manage to make the perfect match every time."

It took him almost a minute to realize that she was flirting with him. It had been so long that Will couldn't read the signals anymore. Not that he was ever that good at it. Dating Layla for so long meant he never needed to learn. The past few years it hadn't really been a big priority but somehow, Will found himself with a lunch date for friday.

He barely made it through the front door that evening before his phone rang.

_"Honey! Sara called Nicki who called me and said that you're going to lunch with Sharon tomorrow."_

_"Good choice son, she's a beauty."_ His dad's voice sounded distant, and Will figured he was somewhere leaning over his mother's shoulder. There was some muffled noise and then his mom again.

_"She's a very nice girl, Will; your father and I are just worried that this might be..."_

His father's voice suddenly came in strongly, and Will knew he had taken the phone instead of shouting in the receiver from behind her. Will could picture them easily, he'd seen it a hundred times growing up. _"Look, son, there's nothing wrong with sowing your wild oats."_ He heard his mother in the background now, making a protest, and his father cleared his throat before continuing. _"Anyway, just be careful, I mean we don't think she's secretly a super villain or anything, but this just might not be the best time for you to do this."_

"Guys! You're on va-ca-tion. That means no saving the world, and no worrying about me."

IV.

"Daddy! Look what I can do!" Ronnie ran toward him so fast, Warren had to scoop him up to keep him from ramming into the table. Ronnie flipped his hand outward and a thin mist formed, growing thicker slowly as the little boy frowned in concentration.

"Ronnie! I told you not inside." Felicity came in looking harried, an overnight bag in one hand and her briefcase in the other. "Thank you so much for doing this, Warren. " She dropped a quick kiss on his cheek, and the bag at his feet. "I'll be back in the morning. I swear this cover job is taking up more time than heroing." She sighed. " I'm sorry. I know how busy this weekend is going to be for you."

"It's fine. Ronnie can help me get things ready, right, buddy?"

He nodded, frowning a little. "Mama should stay and help, too. She can make all the ice for the party, Daddy."

"Maybe next time. Right now, Mama has to go to work, and you and me are gonna have a boy's night." Felicity mouthed a 'thank you,' as he distracted Ronnie, while she slipped away.

**Friday**

**Reunion Central!**

**From the desk of Ashley Morgan -- Your student body president.**

**_"A cheerful friend is like a sunny day, spreading brightness all around."_ **

**Cocktail party registration starts at 6:30pm. It's hosted at Baron's, thanks to our own Warren Peace, and rides to and from will be provided by shop teacher Ron Wilson, briefly putting back on his bus driver hat to make sure we get there and back again safely. We don't want anybody to drink and super-speed!**

**Looking forward to seeing you there, grads!**

I.

Warren placed the plate in front of Dr. Pickett and sat back down across from her. He didn't know how she managed to appear to be listening intently even while she tucked into her meal with gratifying fervor.

"My family doesn't have the best luck in love."

"And why do you think that is?"

Warren arched a brow incredulously. "You're kidding, right? My dad's a super villain! We suck at choosing the right person, and we suck at letting go of the wrong one. Do you know my mother is still in love with him? After all this time. He was the biggest mistake she could have ever made, and she still loves him."

She nodded. "And you think you're following in her footsteps?"

Warren shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, Warren, things don't have to turn out for you the way they did for your parents, unless you've fallen for a super villain too."

He laughed. "No, trust me -- definitely a hero. As straight-laced as they come."

"Sometimes we get what we expect. Let yourself expect something different, and maybe the outcome will be different."

"I wish that were true." He watched as she finished up. "Thanks for coming here, Doc. This is a particularly busy time, and it's hard for me to get away for an hour."

"It was no problem at all. I love the food here. I'm going to miss it after our mandatory sessions are over."

II.

Will wondered if they gave out medals for bad judgment. He could put them in the fortress along with his commendations. Of course in his case, at some point they'd probably overshadow the hero ones. The thing was, Sharon was sweet, pretty and funny, and any other day, he'd be enjoying himself, but the afternoon before _the_ night? Possibly worst time for a lunch date ever. Going out with someone to prove that your parents didn't know everything? Worst _reason_ for a date ever.

He leaned over the table. "Listen, my high school reunion is tonight and I..." The minute it was out of his mouth, he realized how she might take it, and backtracked, shaking his head. "No! I don't want you to go with me or anything... I mean..." Of course it was too late, and the light blush that had colored her cheeks had turned into a full, angry red by the time he wound up sitting alone at the table wearing the rest of her pasta.

III.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. Otherwise I'd have been stuck at home with Mom." Layla shuddered. "I really couldn't take a whole weekend of being asked when I was going to settle down and move back home."

Ethan hoisted her bags into the closet. "Hey--my--or--rather our--top secret hideout is your top secret hideout. And when are you going to come home for good?"

She punched him in the shoulder. "Don't you start, okay? I get enough of that from Mags."

He watched as she looked around awkwardly for a moment. " Eth, how are things?"

"You mean Warren and Will things?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Warren had the thing, with the building, so he's doing the mandatory six with Doc Pickett. Will is up for Realtor of the Year again."

"I know all that; Magenta keeps me updated, whether I want her to or not. I just thought you might know..."

"Come on, Layla. We don't talk about our feelings -- it's the guy thing, you know? But neither of them is dating anybody seriously right now." He winked at her, enjoying the blush. "Just FYI."

She poked her tongue out at him. "Yeah, well, just FYI, that wasn't what I was asking."

IV.

"Oh man! Tell me you didn't again."

Zach blushed slightly as he fingered the dark bruises on his neck. "You know what, don't bust my balls about this, Eth. You've got Ellie and you're getting married in a couple of months, Mags is on some weird celibacy kick, and I do this. It's no big thing."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Dude, she's a super villain who's tried to kill us, repeatedly, over the past fifteen years. She hates us, and she's just using you."

Zach grinned. "Oh yeah, and it's mutual. She does this thing with her tongue or rather they do - it's indescribable."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Thank God. Mags is going to kill though; you know this already."

For a moment, Zach was sorry she was going to be pissed because he was with a bad guy rather than because he was with anybody that wasn't her. Then he looked at Will and Layla on opposite sides of the room, studiously avoiding each other and he he was fine with it. Magenta had been his best relationship, and she still was.

V.

They all three froze in a triangle of tension that bounced its way around the room, and Layla knew everybody was watching them. Warren moved first, grabbing one of the circulating waiters and pulling him into the back. Layla didn't move until the swinging doors stopped, and when she glanced around, everybody had gone back to whatever they were doing, and Will had disappeared. She found Magenta over in the corner, looking at Felix's baby pictures, and pulled her to the side.

"I'm gonna go."

"Don't, Layla, come on."

Layla shook her head. She wasn't ready for this yet. "It's okay, Mags. I promised my mom I'd stop by, and it's getting late. Besides, I'm still a little out of whack from the time change." Seeing one or the other, she might have been able to handle, but seeing both Will and Warren was too much for her to handle right now.

Mags hugged her tightly. "I'll see you back at the house, okay? We hit the malls in the morning, remember?"

"I'm totally there."

**Saturday**

**Reunion Central!**

**From the desk of Ashley Morgan - Your student body president.**

**_"Plant a seed of friendship, reap a bouquet of happiness. "_ **

**Wasn't last night a blast? Pics are up in the media section of the website for those of you who can't quite remember it -- LOL! And yes, those pictures will be going into the souvenir programs, so come up with a good story for your SO now.**

**You'll have the chance for more dignified photos tonight at the dance, so put on your best smiles. Until then, enjoy catching up with one another or check out a couple of the complimentary seminars(sponsored by Acme) -- Your Alter Ego and You -- If Freud Only Knew, Tights -- Cliche or Classic, or the favorite so far, Taxes and the Hero -- How to Declare Yourself a Non-profit. If you like them, tell your hero leagues about them and get one in your city.**

I.

"Shopping!"

Layla groaned and rolled over, glancing at the clock. "Mags, it's 7am."

"Exactly. We'll go get breakfast and get to the malls before the lazy butts do. Trust me, it's better this way."

They passed a store touting the Grayson 2020 in the window, with Gwen's smug grin all over the posters. Most of the world didn't know she was a techno-path, they just knew she led the industry in developing reliable, inexpensive, cutting-edge technology. She created a monopoly in the market without anyone even noticing, and now, if you didn't have a Grayson 'something,' you were behind the times. She'd found a completely legal way to be a super villain.

"I still kind of hate her."

"I know, right?"

II.

"Will and Warren."

"Right, Will and Warren." Layla cocked a brow and Magenta's eyes widened. "Oh! Will and Warren. You mean there's UST between them?"

"What's UST?"

"Unresolved sexual tension."

"Oh, it's pretty resolved."

Magenta shrieked so loudly that the other women in line for the bathroom turned around to stare at them.

III.

They watched as Principal Powers made her way around the room, stopping at every table to speak to her former students.

"She looks great. She's hardly aged."

"I heard a rumor that she's part Amazon. They're on a whole different time plane than us. For all we know she could be four, or four hundred."

"Either way, she's hot!"

"Zach!"

He shrugged. "What? It's true."

She was about halfway around the room, the photographer trailing behind her, dutifully snapping shots for posterity when there was a loud booming noise, followed by a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Doctor Demento was standing on the stage. You could hear the sighs reverberate around the room when Lash and Speed joined him. Doctor Demento was at the bottom of the barrel as far as villains went, and Lash and Speed were worse minions. It really wasn't even worth interrupting the evening for.

Zach stood up, interrupting Demento's rather demented villain speech. "Okay, so do we draw straws or what?"

IV.

The clean up didn't stop the party, and Layla went to the bathroom to try to get some of the soot off her face. When she got back to the table, Zach, Ethan and Magenta were conspicuously absent, and Will was sitting there alone. She hesitated, looking at his hopeful face, then shrugged. Kwame was right, this was a time for resolution, and that would never happen if she kept avoiding Will. She sat down next to him, and he gave her a tentative smile.

"Hi."

Layla reached over and took his hand. "Hi."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"Do you want to talk?"

Layla paused. There were a lot of things she wanted, but she wasn't sure any of them would make a difference in the end. She shook her head. "No, I want to dance."

V.

He flew her back to his parent's house, and they sat on the roof outside his old room. She leaned against him and for a minute it was like they were thirteen again, with the whole world spread out in front of them, and every problem as large as only a teenager could make it. Will wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"You know, it wouldn't have bothered me so much if it had been about me, but it wasn't, was it?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. We thought it was at the time, or at least I did. I don't know what Warren was thinking, but that's usually the case."

It was easy to slip back into best friends mode. They'd had that longer than the romance part anyway. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know that, either. We're not exactly on speaking terms right now, so it's not like the choice is just mine."

**Sunday**

**Reunion Central!**

**From the desk of Ashley Morgan -- Your student body president.**

**_"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow"_ **

**What a weekend it's been! Fun! Excitement! Hostages! Derring-do! Just another day in the life for Sky High alum.**

**Don't forget to come to the reunion brunch for one last chance to say goodbye. 11:30am -- hosted at Baron's thanks to our own generous Warren Peace.**

**Look forward to seeing you in another five years. Go Eagles!**

I.

"They're supposed to meet us here."

"Maybe they made up, and they're off somewhere having hot monkey sex."

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Seriously, are you thirty or thirteen?"

Zach grinned. " Yeah, I haven't hit the big three-oh yet, Red; I believe that's you."

"You know what, Glowworm, I'm gonna..."

"Children, children, let's put on our company manners."

They both stopped and picked up their breads simultaneously -- Magenta a croissant and Zach a bagel -- and launched them at Ethan, who melted to avoid them and solidified again, laughing.

Felix stopped by the table on his way out, flirting lightly like he had the night before. He was cute, and having the ability to spit acid, was always cool but Magenta had a feeling he was really looking for someone willing to play mommy, since he was recently divorced, and she had enough on her hands with Zach and Ethan. He did say he'd seen Layla heading toward the kitchen, though. After he left, Magenta headed that way herself.

She peeped carefully through the swinging doors. If they were in the middle of a big blow out, she didn't want to get involved. It had been hard enough to stay neutral when everything had been going on originally, she didn't want to break that streak. Warren was leaning back against one of the silver prep tables, arms folded. Will stood next to him, and she noticed he was leaning in to him slightly. Layla was in front of them, and they were all laughing about something. Magenta smiled and pulled back, turning towards their table and flashing the thumbs up signal.

 


End file.
